


The Special Relationship

by lightofdaye



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, In Media Res, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Tina came out on top while training, later on that night it's a different story.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020





	The Special Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sportivetricks (tamlane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Written for the Rare pair Wishlist 2020 for sportive tricks and the prompts of Theseus/Tina, in media res smut, inappropriate relationships
> 
> Not a big Fantastic Beasts fan so I hope this comes close to the desired dynamic

The blanket on the hostel bed was rough brown wool that irritated Tina Goldstein's skin as she was pushed down prone against it by the British Auror. He hadn't managed to pin her in their training sessions that day but the night after was a different matter entirely. One hand was wrapped around her arm where it joined her shoulder, the other was curled around the end of the mattress for leverage.

The man, Theseus he said to call him over drinks that evening and using his Christian name couldn't be more scandalous than what they were actually doing, was on top of Tina. His weight completing the job of holding her down while his hips moved in short quick arcs, slapping against her ass he drove into her.

His face was buried against the crock of Tina’s neck, kissing and nipping at it between uttering torrents of swear words and blasphemy.

Each thrust drew a squeak out of Tina and she hid it by burying her head in the pillows by muffling the sound but she couldn't do anything about the thump of the headboard against the wall or the shriek of the bed's old springs. Pleasure and tension coiled up deep inside Tina but she didn't think she could bear the thought of other people knowing what she was doing. Proper young women did not get fucked by strangers after all.

But then proper young women didn't become Aurors either.

Tina's limbs trembled and thrashed about the little range of movement that was allowed to them as a wave of pleasure broke over her. She bit down on the pillow, riding it out; her insides clenching tight around the cock buried in her.

With a final blasphemy, he pulled out of her and she felt a wetness splatter over her ass and the back of her legs.

She laid on the bed for a while, panting and aching, her breasts were sore where they'd rubbed against the coarse bed coverlet. As the rush of it faded, Tina felt different kind of redness coming to her face and body. She turned over, plucking the discarded dress from the floor and holding it to her body.

Tina looked up and saw the man, Theseus, looking at it. His face impassive apart from the slightest raise of the eyebrow. As if to say there was no point hiding it now. Though he himself was dressing quickly, smoothing down his dress shirt over his chest.

"Theseus," she said, dropping the dress again. It was good he'd told her his Christian name, she couldn't remember his family one. "That was... good. But it was..." She trialled off again.

"A one time thing?" He said. "Of course, it couldn't be much else given the distance between our respective countries."

Tina frowned.

"Anyway, I'm impressed Goldstein. I shall have to tell Auror Graves how skilled you are."

Tina's hand went to the dress, searching for the pocket with her wand.

"You..." She hissed.

"In regards to the exercises, today." Theseus said with a chuckle. "I wouldn't say anything about this of course. A gentleman doesn't... kiss and tell."

"You had better not," Tina snarled. "Remember who won those training bouts, Theseus."

"Relax, Tina, who would I tell?" he said with another self-satisfied chuckle, "and what are the chances you'll run into me again anyway?"

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
